New Life
by YuYuHakushoObsesser
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Who could she be and what will she have to do with the gang? read and find out
1. New Surroundings

1. New Surroundings

It was a dark stormy night and it was as silent as a mouse in Raven's home as she watched the storm with very much interest. Raven was the only one home once again. However, she was already used to this as her family is almost never ever home. She does not mind. She prefers to be alone. She never got along with her family anyway. The only family member that she got along with was her husky Stormy. Raven did not have any friends. She stopped trying when she was little after they had moved almost every yr. They never ever stayed in one house, or town for that matter, for very long. In addition, now it was getting pretty close to when they should move again. She did not care. Just as long as she got the biggest room for all of her things, she didn't care. Which she usually got because they usually got houses with stairs, where the biggest room usually is, and her younger annoying baby sister always wanted to be closer to mommy and daddy who always stayed downstairs. She rolled her eyes as she went back to her bed ready to fall asleep to the sound of the rain and the thunder that clashed outside. She climbed into bed, pulled her covers over her, and fell asleep.

The next day she woke up to her parents arguing, again. This becoming a normal routine around this household. This time it was about where they should move. Raven just came downstairs and completely ignored the family members and went to the fridge to look for anything interesting to eat for breakfast. She didn't find anything so she settled for grabbing the orange juice. She got a cup out and poured herself a glass as the arguing continued.

"Are you even thinking about Raven's education Robert! There are no good schools around there. I suggest that we go to where my friend Rose lives. There are good high schools there like Sarayashiki Junior High. I've heard that they have a very good reputation there." Raven's mother ranted

"But Olivia, the only houses that are available there are houses that are up for sale, not rent. And you should know by now that we move almost every yr. I just don't see the point." Raven's dad argued.

"Well, maybe we should consider actually settling down permanently instead of constantly moving. Have you ever noticed that Raven makes NO friends what so ever wherever we go? She has practically given up and become this hard cold stone that doesn't let anyone in except Stormy her mutt. And if you're worried about finding jobs that just happens to be things that we're good at so I really think that we should move there and STAY there." Raven's mother countered.

Raven's dad gave a heavy sigh. "Raven, what do you think?"

Raven had just finished her glass of orange juice and washed out the cup as she said, "I don't really care. Do whatever you want." And with that, she went back upstairs to her room. She did not have school today because it was the weekend.

"See what we've done to her Robert? She is not like how she used to be. I really think that we should go through with this."

Raven's father finally caved and said, "Fine, alright. I will look at what is best and see what I can find. And yes, while I'm at it I'll enroll Raven to that high school of yours"

Raven's mother squealed with excitement at the fact that she had won another fight and gotten exactly what she wanted. She kissed her husband on the cheek and announced that she was off to work. With the mother gone, Raven finally found some peace and quiet. She went over to her CD player and put in her Evanescence CD titled Fallen (A/N. Yes, I own it. It's a good CD ) and grabbed her sketchpad and started drawing a picture of a dragon in the night. Stormy soon joined her on her bed as she sang along with the song track Bring Me to Life.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

- Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

She sung along nicely as her drawing was growing into great proportion and detail. She loved to draw. When she was drawing, she forgot all about her life problems. She was looking forward to moving. She hated the school that she currently attends. As she finishes her drawing, she feels the sudden urge to start packing, as if she knew that her mother was going to persist and that they were going to be moving tomorrow. The one thing about her dad was that he always found a new house right away. So, she got off of her bed and started to pack up her room. By the time she was done, it was time for lunch. So, she went downstairs, hungrier then ever because she skipped breakfast. She looked around in the cupboards till she gave up trying to find something good to eat and settled for a coupla sandwiches. She made them, grabbed a pop, and went back up stairs. After she was done, she decided that she would read a book. She was actually more tired than she realized and fell asleep reading.

When she woke up it was about 10 at night and she woke up to her parental units arguing once again. She had been right in thinking that they would be moving tomorrow. Her mother said that she would stay up the whole night and pack everything up since that seemed to be another trait that he mother was good at. Her father finally caved and her mother started up that packing. Her father came up to her room to tell her to start packing and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she was already packed.

Her father looked at her very confused. "How did you know to be packed already?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Please, with the way that mom was earlier this morning it was a big give in that she would be persistent to move tomorrow. And it makes more sense to go during the weekend when I don't have school. So, I thought that I would just plan ahead for now."

Her father took a few minutes to let what she said sink in and then gave a sigh. "Yeah, I guess that I can see that. Hell, even I shoulda known. Well, we'll be leaving fairly early in the morning so I suggest that you get some sleep." And with that, her father closed her door and went back downstairs. Raven gave a sigh and tried to go back to sleep. With much surprise she did.

When she awoke, it was about six in the morning. Her mother was already putting stuff into the moving truck that she had apparently gotten last night. Not to Raven's surprise tho. She was actually surprised when she looked around her room to find it completely empty of all of her boxes. She didn't think that her mother had been THAT serious about all of this. Oh well, she didn't really mind. Saved her the work of moving it all.

Next thing she heard was her mother yelling at her to hurry up or they were leaving without her. Raven hurriedly got up, and ran downstairs. As soon as she had gotten downstairs, her mother had rushed her into her very own Dodge Viper. "You're going to drive yourself. There's no room for you in the car and it's just easier to have you drive your own car."

Raven shrugged. "I don't mind. I'll just be following you guys right?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and get ready to leave. We'll be leaving just as soon as I get into out car."

Raven nodded, shut her door, and started up her Viper. Her mother got into her car and then they were off. Her parents first, then Raven and then the moving truck not too far behind Raven. It took about four hours to get to the new house; and when they got there Raven stared in complete awe when she saw it. It was way bigger than any other house that they have ever had. It was a mansion. Raven pulled into the big driveway, shut off her car and then stepped out of her car. The mansions looked to be about six stories or higher, light blue lining and the rest was a midnight blue. It also had an ancient look to it. She couldn't wait to see the inside of it.

When she got inside she was in even more awe then she was with the outside of it. The room that she walked into looked like a friggin' ballroom then just a regular room. The stairs were connected to the room and what an inspiring site to see. If the room wasn't enough proof that it was a ballroom type room, the staircase proved it even more. The staircase rounded just like it did in a ballroom. Raven took in its beauty. She couldn't wait to see the upstairs. She didn't care about the downstairs; she only cared about her domain. She hurried herself upstairs to see her lovely domain. As she got upstairs she went straight into what she found out was the biggest room. The color of the walls and the carpeted floor was the same as the outside, midnight blue. She loved the color. She immediately took this as her room. Connecting to her room was a fairly large bathroom all her own. Yup, she was content with the new house for once. She ran downstairs and told the movers where to put her stuff and then she told her parents that she was gonna be in her room unpacking.

Well, there's the first chapter of a new story. I know that I should prolly update on my other one but I just got a sudden inspiration to start this one. Well, I hope you like and let me know if I shall continue later


	2. New Friends

2. New friends

Yuske was sitting at Kuwabara's house just chilling with Kurama and Hiei when a thought came to mind. "Hey Kuwabara. Have you heard about that new kid yet?"

Kuwabara looked up from his game. "Yeah what about it?"

Yuske gives his trademark smirk. "What do you say we go check it out? I mean, this is about our turf. I also heard that this new kid is gonna be goin' to our school."

Kuwabara gave it a thought. "Sure why not. You guys comin'?" He motioned to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama gave a sure and Hiei gave his trademark 'Hn.' meaning that he was comin' just outta curiosity. And so, the boys were off to Raven's house. When they got there, they saw Raven sitting out in a balcony as they stared at the house in awe.

Raven saw them and decided to just jump outta the window that was up really high. She landed on both of her feet so elegantly. She looked up at them with her piercing dark midnight blue eyes, her midnight, mid-back length hair fell and framed her face fairly well. She stood about the height of Hiei and then looked to each one, "How may I help you? The name's Raven. If you don't have anything interesting or intelligent to say I suggest you leave before I make you leave." She had a stern, cold look in her lovely midnight blue eyes.

Yuske smirked. "Well, atleast we just found out that the new kid isn't a weakling. This should be interesting. The name's Yuske. And then you have Kuwabaka over here, Kurama and the shrimp is Hiei." Yuske pointed to each one as he said their names. Kuwabara got annoyed when he realized what Yuske had said. She found out that the somewhat tall orange haired one was Kuwabara, the redhead was Kurama, and the one that was about her size was Hiei.

She looked at Yuske fairly sternly. "Well, anything else you weaklings want or shall I go back to my room now?"

Yuske and Hiei had something to say about this one. However, Yuske got in first. "What do you mean weaklings! Who are you to judge?" Hiei just glared at her.

She noticed what lovely crimson eyes he had. She responded fairly calmly, "It's called I can sense energies and your's are no where near mine. So, I suggest that you leave before I make a mockery out of you all." She turned to leave when Hiei suddenly disappeared and when he was next seen, he had was in an intense battle with Raven. Raven seemed to match Hiei's speed and somehow had a katana of her own. But her's was completely different from his. Her's looked like a shadow, and when the two swords clashed, there was a dark spark until the two separated. They kept at this for a while, Hiei actually not being able to keep up with Raven. Until finally they separated for what seemed to be good for a bit. While Hiei was breathing hard from the impact, Raven just stood there waiting, not even breaking a sweat.

Hiei gave a smirk, "Impressive."

Kuwabara looked slightly shocked at what Hiei had just said. "How does she get a compliment when he's first met her and I haven't even gotten one?"

Raven turned her head towards Kuwabara. "Cause I'm not as stupid as you or as un talented at you. I actually have skill."

Yuske started laughing at the comment. "Ya know Kuwabara; if I didn't know better I'd say that she was the spitting image of Hiei only a girl. This should get interesting at school. I guess that we should be going before anyone gets hurt. We'll see ya tomorrow Raven."

Raven watched as they walked but she kept her eye on a certain fire demon that she actually considered a challenge. The one that she remembered called Yuske didn't seem too much of a weakling just like the redhead Kurama. But she had completely decided that Kuwabara wasn't even worth it. She was starting to actually look forward to school for once. She went back to her room to finish unpacking.

The next morning when Raven was walking out of her house to start walking to school, she was surprised to see the boys out in her driveway waiting for her. Yuske waved her over and she quickly ran to them.

When she got there she quickly asked Yuske, "What are you guys doing here?"

Kurama answered. "We thought that you wouldn't mind us walking you to school." And he gave a great big smile. The sun shone into his emerald green eyes.

Raven actually put out a smile, a fairly tiny one that no could see. "Thanks guys. Lets get walkin' then."

As they were walking Yuske broke the silence. "So, Raven, what classes do ya got?"

Raven pulled out her schedule from her backpack and read in order what she had : "Well, lets see, I have Gym, Algebra, Study Hall, Band, Spanish, C lunch, French, Science, and the lastly English."

Kuwabara gave her a funny look as she named off all the language classes that she was taking. "Uh, Raven, what's with all the language classes?"

"It's called; I happen to love different languages and would like to learn them. Just because you're too stupid to know only one language is not really my problem."

Yuske got another laugh in at this as Kuwabara started yelling at her about the comment but she just completely ignored him. Soon, as they were walking, they got to the school where Kurama went to and Hiei just kinda ran off somewhere since he didn't go to school. And so Raven was stuck with Yuske and Kuwabara as they walked to their school. Apparently, Raven had most of her classes with Yuske. She was thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have any with Kuwabara. Gym was interesting and Yuske learned the hard way that you are fairly good at Volleyball. The rest of the day was kinda boring; the languages weren't a challenge cause at your old school you were like so ahead. You met Yuske's girl later on in that day. Keiko, to find out that she was a complete straight A student and got fairly sick of her trying to help but you didn't bother saying anything to her; you weren't one to talk really. Keiko grew tired of you not talking and went to talk to some of her friends. And then at the end of the day you walked home with Yuske and Kuwabara until you got to your house. You said goodnight and then walked into the house. Your father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Her father looked up as she came in through the door. "Well, hello sweetie. How was your first day?"

Raven set her backpack on the table and went to the fridge and took out orange juice again and spoke as she got out her cup and poured herself a glass. "It was ok. There are a few cool guys but other than that boring."

Her father put on a smile. "You mean a few cool guys as in you might actually have friends?"

Raven finished her glass, put it in the sink, grabbed her backpack, and started upstairs. "Don't push it dad. I'm going to my room. Please leave me alone." And with that, she was gone. Her father frowned at her answer but shrugged it off and went back to his paper.

WITH YUSKE AND COMPANY

Yuske was at Kuwabara's with Hiei and Kurama just chilling. He asked everyone to meet at Kuwabara's house because he wanted to talk about something.

Kurama broke the silence that had been accumulating the room for some time. "What did you want to talk about Yuske?"

Yuske looked up from whatever he was doing. "About our new girl Raven. Anyone else besides me think that she's not human?"

The room went silent but Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads while Kuwabara looked at them in total confusion. "What do you mean Urameshi? She seemed pretty normal to me."

Yuske looked over at Kuwabara. "When she was fighting Hiei the other day did you even bother to look at her sword that just appeared out of nowhere? And the fact that she was actually faster then Hiei and seemed to dominate or were you looking at the fact that she was pretty and didn't notice anything at all?"

Kuwabara blushed at what Yuske last said. "Ummmm…Well, I just might have not been paying attention to the fight fairly much but what are we gonna do about it?"

Hiei actually spoke. "I say that we talk to her about seeing Koenma. I believe that this is the girl that Koenma was talking about for our next mission. He did say to be on the lookout for a mysterious new girl. I think that she fits the description well."

Yuske jumped up. "Well, let's go over to her house for a visit." And with that the boys started off towards Raven's house.

WITH RAVEN

After a few hours Raven decided that she would go for a walk. She ran downstairs past her mother yelling that she was going for a walk, slipped on her tennis and went out the door, slamming it shut proving that no one was going to stop her.

Her mother looked at the slammed door bewildered at her daughter's sudden act and turned to her husband. He gave her that don't-look-at-me look so she looked back to the door.

To Raven, it was a prefect night out; it was just about to storm. She didn't know why but she just seemed to be calmest with this type of weather. As she walked she found a forest and decided to go in; no people were around. She had to admit that being alone had its many perks. So, she walked around for a bit until she found a clearing and decided to reside in one of the trees for the moment, enjoying the peace and quit that there always seemed to be in the forest.

WITH THE GANG

Yuske came up to Raven's door and knocked. Raven's mother answered the door. Yuske was the one to ask, "Hey is Raven home? We kinda would like to talk to her."

Raven's mother seemed to look at the four boys funny but answered. "She's not home right now. She ran out the door saying that she was going for a walk. By the way she left I had a feeling that she didn't want to be brought back to the house for a while. And if you want to find her, look in the nearest forest. She has a thing for finding them. And she'll most likely be in a clearing. She hates feeling crowded. She needs open space."

Yuske nodded, said thanks and left as her mother shut the door. The boys' walked to the forest and soon were in the clearing. Yuske looked around. "Well, I don't' see her here. Maybe her mother was wrong."

Kuwabara was also looking around. "No, she's definitely here; I can sense some of her energy that I couldn't sense the other day. She's slacking today for hiding her energy."

Raven jumped down and spoke scaring them all but Hiei, "I'm not slacking today, I just don't care if a demon finds me or not tonight. It's too perfect of a night to be worried about a little thing like that. And besides, what do you guys want with me anyway?"

Kurama seemed to be the one to explain everything. "Well, you see, we work for the ruler of Spirit World Koenma and you see, we think that he wanted us to find you so we would like you to come with us to meet him."

Raven stared at him with cold, heartless eyes. "I will never speak to that toddler ever again. You can tell him that he can kiss my ass before I go back to working for him. I'll be your friend but I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT go work for that annoying miserable little toddler ever again!"

Raven was about to walk off when a certain little toddler appeared. "I'm sorry that you feel that way about me Raven but I suggest that you come and talk to me. It does concern you very dearly."

Raven stopped walking but didn't turn around. "And what could be so wrong that you would need to come to me for help Koenma? You should know what my answer would be after what happened all so many yrs ago."

Koenma got a sad look in his eyes as the team looked at him completely confused. "Raven, this concerns your kind; which is why I thought that you would prefer to talk alone with me about it."

This time Raven turned to look at Koenma, with an even more saddened look then usual in her eyes. "What now? And I don't care if the boys are here; just tell me what it is."

Koenma took a deep sigh and started to explain. "Well, it seems that your village has been destroyed…We've heard about survivors but we don't' know where they are at the moment and that there are fairly few if any. At the moment Raven I believe that you're the only one that can help, seeing as you're the strongest of your kind, and the only one to actually be able to find any survivors. What do ya say Raven?"

Raven turned around; she didn't want anyone to see her tears. She spoke, in a calm voice masking her tears, "But you remember the rule Koenma. I was casted out for what I am. According to them I'm not one of them. What do you say that?"

Koenma took a moment to answer, "I think that for the current circumstances they will make the exception."

Raven stood there for a few minutes as it started to rain. She started walking off as she spoke, "Let me think it over. I'll have the boys let you know whats up." And with that she was gone.

The guys all turned to Koenma waiting for an explanation. Koenma gave them a simple answer, "I can't explain what happened….all I can tell you is that if you really want to know, you'll have to get it out of her. She'll kill me if I told you myself. So, your guys' challenge is to get to her to open herself up. Which I will warn you will take some time. A lot of time if I might add. You guys will have to let me know what her decision is. And don't rush her; this is very hard on her." Koenma left and the boys stared after Raven, hoping that someday, somehow they would get Raven to speak up. What the others didn't notice was a certain fire demon had disappeared after Raven.

WITH RAVEN

Raven had actually started running home. When she got home, she ran through the door and ran straight up to her room, shut her door and locked it. Her mother had run right after her but didn't make it to her room in time. She stood outside her door pounding on it yelling at her daughter to let her in. After about 15 minutes of pounding and no answer, Raven's mother gave up and went back downstairs.

After her mother had gone, Raven went out to her balcony to sit out in the rain; crying her silent tears that blended in the rain. What she didn't notice was that Hiei had come up for a visit. He was right next to her before she realized that he was even anywhere near her.

Raven looked over at him. "What do you want?"

He just simply answered, "An explanation would be nice."

As Hiei sits down right next to her Raven takes a deep breath and begins. "According to my village, I'm what they call an abomination and they casted me out because I'm half dark and something demon and half of something that I don't even know what it is. No one ever really told me; not even that stupid toddler Koenma. I hate Koenma so much because he is responsible for the death of my dear dear elder brother, Zane. Koenma never really did give me an explanation on this either but I believe that Koenma thought that Zane was going to soon turn on him and of course at the time Zane was even more powerful then me. So, Koenma sent my brother on an assignment that he knew he couldn't handle and my brother died. I've hated him ever since. And of course I've never really cared about my heritage but, I can't just let them die out like that and have me being the last one. Cause then I don't think that I'll ever be able to find out more about, well, me. So, I don't really know what I should do.

Hiei was touched at how much her past was almost like his. He tried to think of something to say but he was at a loss for words. While he was thinking, he felt a head go on his shoulder and then slight sobbing. He was fairly surprised at first but then complied and starting to sift through her drenched hair. After a while she had finally cried herself to sleep. Hiei took her into her room, laid her on bed, covered her up, and went back onto her balcony and watched her sleep, waiting for her response in the morning.

Ok, second chappy. I know that this is prolly starting off kinda slow and sucky but hey, I'm trying lol I hope that you guys liked this chapter a lot better then my last one and I'll hopefully get a few reviews. Well, laters ppl


	3. Decisions

3. Decisions

When Raven woke up it was pitch black in her room, but she could still see Hiei's figure sitting out on her balcony. She quietly got out of her bed and went back out to the balcony. Hiei turned his head at her entrance, looking at her sad form; her sad eyes lost in the distance. He kept quiet tho, he knew that it was going to take her a bit to give her answer.

He got a surprise when she answered a few minutes later. "You can let Koenma that I'll be coming. I'm ready to leave anytime that he wants us to leave. And tell him that yes I'm sure. I'll prolly see ya later."

She started to walk off when Hiei had stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to stay."

She looked at him startled, "But why?"

He let go of her arm and gave her a blank expression, hiding the real reason that he wanted to stay. He wouldn't let anyone know that he actually enjoyed her company and he didn't really want to leave. "Just to make sure that you're ok, Koenma would kill me if anything happened to you."

Raven looked at him, somehow being able to see that he was lying but let it pass. "Alright, but are you gonna stay on the balcony the whole time?"

Hiei looked at her, trying to figure out what she was implying. "Well, where else is there to sleep?"

Raven pointed to her king size bed. "Well, I believe that my bed is big enough for the two of us to sleep a good enough space apart. Beats the balcony, trust me, I should know."

Hiei looked at the bed, then back at Raven, and then back to the bed. "I guess that it couldn't hurt."

Inside Raven squealed with joy but on the outside she masked it by showing no emotion what-so-ever. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower just to feel clean, changed into her midnight blue pajama tang top and pants. (A/N I know that I use the color midnight blue a lot but come on, she's gotta have a fav color don'tcha think )

Hiei had already chosen the side of the bed that he wanted so Raven just crawled in on the opposite side, their backs facing one another, leaving a big space between them in the middle. "Night Hiei."

Hiei rolled over and stared at her back and smiled. "Good night." He closed his eyes and actually fell into a good deep sleep, not expecting what would be coming his way in the morning.

In the morning 6:30

During the night without realizing it, Hiei had moved so close to Raven that they outlined each other's bodies perfectly, Hiei having his arm over her waist pulling her ever so closely. What they didn't expect was three boys coming in to wake up Raven thinking that she would need it. They were quite surprised at the sight that lay before them once they opened the door.

Yuske could barely stop himself from laughing, he managed with a smirk. He whispered quietly, "Hey Kurama, you still got your camera with you?"

Kurama was smiling sweetly at the sight. 'Finally, someone has broken through his stone-cold heart.' It took a minute before Kurama realized that Yuske was asking him something. He whispered back, "Um, what did you say Yuske?"

He repeated, "Do you still have your camera with you?"

Kurama caught on to what he was going to do. "Of course I do." Kurama dug through his backpack until he found it and then gave it to Yuske. With this, Yuske took a few pictures and then the gang left them to sleep. They didn't think that it would hurt if Raven missed one day of school with the situation that she was in so they went back downstairs and explained to her parents that she was going to be staying home today because she didn't feel too well and that she would prefer not to be disturbed. Her father nodded, her mother wanted to argue with them but her father put his foot down and told his wife to listen to Raven's friends and leave her alone until she felt like showing her presence to the rest of them. With that said and done the boys left back to Kuwabara's house until they had to leave for school. Yuske assured that he'd get all of Raven's stuff that she had missed for the day so that she wouldn't fall behind, but he highly doubted that.

Later that morning let's say about 11

Raven awoke surprised to feel a strong arm holding her close. She'd never waken up to anything so warm before. She was slightly shocked for a few minutes and then just decided to let it slip when she realized who it was that was so close to her and holding her. She laid there for about another half an hour before Hiei woke up. He was quite surprised himself with the position that he was in, but seeing as how Raven was awake and not objecting he didn't seem to mind either.

He nudged his face in closer to her ear and whispered, "Sleep well?"

She rolled over in his arms so her face was just barely inches from his. "Actually yes I did, for once in a long while. What about you? You seem to be content with how you slept."

A smile and a blush appeared on her own face as well as his as she said this. He replied, "Same goes for me. Actually I could get pretty used to this."

Raven's blush deepened even more. "I could too." Then, without warning, Hiei closed up the space that was left between their faces and gave Raven a passionate kiss. She didn't know that anything could be filled with so much love, then again, how would she know? She wasn't really loved at all up until now.

When they broke the kiss Raven smiled lovingly at him and said teasingly, "Where did that come from?"

Hiei smirked and kissed her again, but this time much shorter. As he reluctantly pulled he answered her. "Does it really matter?"

Raven shook her head and hugged him tightly. That's when she saw what time it was. "Oh shit! It's THAT late already? I'm late for school!"

She tried to get up but Hiei held her down. "I think that you can miss out on one day. Besides, where would you rather be, at school, or here with me?"

Raven made it look like this one was taking her a tough time to decide and then replied, "Here with you."

He smirked, "That's what I thought."

He then moved in for another kiss. After a little bit, Raven unwillingly broke the kiss. "I'll be right back. I need to go take a shower." Hiei didn't want to let her go but he did and then watched her pick out an outfit and then go into the bathroom, shut the door, and then he heard the water turn on. After about 20 minutes she came out looking sexier than anything in her black belly shirt that a grey and white dragon on it and then real tight blue jean hip hugger pants that had black dragons going down on both legs with and a pair of high heeled sandals that, believe it or not, also had black dragons on them.

She looked herself over. "Well, how do I look?"

Hiei smiled, "Great. I can see that you have a thing for dragons."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've always kinda been into them, along with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Pretty sweet ass attack if ya ask me."

He smiled. "So, you've heard of it."

She smirked at this. "Not only have I heard it but I've also mastered it."

Hiei's turn to smirk this time. "As have I."

Raven walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Sounds all good to me. So, where are we goin on my day that I'm playin hooky from school?"

Hiei gave this some thought. "Well, we could always go see Koenma and let him know that you've decided to come and help."

Raven made a disgusted look. "I don't wanna go see him yet. I wanna go out and have some fun. Beat up somebody; go shopping for some new weapons, hell I don't care, I just want to get out of this house."

He smiled at her. "Well, where would you like to go first?"

Raven thought about this for a minute. "How about to one of my favorite places to go get a new sweet ass sword?"

"Oh? And where's that?"

She smiled. "You'll just have to follow me and see."

And with that she jumped out of her balcony with Hiei not too far behind her. While she was running, she passed her school and Yuske and Kuwabara caught a glimpse of her. Sadly, so did Keiko and she was fuming about how she was skipping school. Raven didn't care; she was actually having the time of her life.

They ran for about another 15-20 minutes and soon they were infront of a cave in the middle of nowhere.

Hiei looked around. "Where are we?"

She simply answered, "I have no clue, I just know how to get here. Hey Seth you here?"

She stood there waiting impatiently waiting for this 'Seth' to come out. She even started tapping her foot. "SETH GET YOU ASS OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD!" Hiei was surprised at this but kept silent. All of a sudden a middle-aged man came running out of the cave and when he stopped he was outta breath.

Panting he actually got out, "Now see, if you woulda done that sooner I woulda came out earlier. Anyway, what do you want Rave?"

She looked at him with an evil look. "Seth, how many times do I have to tell you never to call me Rave? Anyway, I was wondering if you had any good new swords that I can take a look at."

Seth thought about this for a minute until he noticed Hiei. "Who's he?"

Raven just simply answered, "None of your business. All you need to know is that he's with me. Now answer my question dammit before I cut your head off. And I will actually do it this time. No joke."

Seth got a scared look on his face this time. "Yes, Raven, I have some new stuff come in and take a look. Take whatever you want. No charge, same with your friend."

Raven smiled. "Now that's just so sweet of you Seth. Thanks, we'll do just that."

Raven looked around. She didn't see any that seemed worth it until on caught her eye. It was midnight blue in color and had a grey dragon going down the blade. It had words carved into it in Dragon Script. Lucky for her she could read what it said. 'Only one of high standards and has mastered or is close to mastering the Dragon of the Darkness Flame will be allowed to wield this sword.' After reading this, Raven grabbed its scabbard and replaced it with her old on that was about to break anyway. It felt very comfortable so she was satisfied. She looked over to see Hiei looking at some of the swords but not looking like he was gonna pick out one.

She walked over to him. "Well, I'm done. What about you?"

He looked at her, then to her new sword. "Well, if I would have seen that one first I would have taken it but since you have it there doesn't seem to be anything else worth having so yeah, I say that we can go."

Raven thanked the still shaking Seth on her way out and then they made their way back to town. It was almost sunset, she just loved the sunset. It somehow calmed her just a little bit. Not much, but still, it was just so beautiful.

She looked over at Hiei as they were making their way back to her room. "Well, considering for how late it is, I guess that I should go see Koenma huh?"

Hiei smiled at her sweetly. "Only if you want to."

She thought about this and was still thinking about it when they reached her balcony only to see the rest of the gang coming for a visit. So, instead of going into her room, they jumped back down by the rest of the gang.

Yuske just couldn't hold it in anymore. He had a big ass perverted grin on his face as he asked, "So, Raven, how did ya sleep last night?" He started to snicker as did Kuwabara.

All of a sudden, Yuske and Kuwabara were on the ground with nice knots on top of their heads. Hiei was standing over Kuwabara and Raven over Yuske.

Raven relaxed a little as she spoke. "Well, maybe that will teach him to keep his snide remarks to himself. Cause I'm going to seriously kill him if he ever tries to get pictures of me again."

Kurama was quite surprised when he seen that Raven had the pictures that Yuske had taken earlier that morning. "How in the world did you know that he had those?"

She looked up from the pics to answer. "I can notice when Youko, a half demon, and a stupid jerk come into my room and I can tell when a picture has been taken because I can smell it. So, it really shouldn't surprise you all that much."

Kurama snickered at this one as the two dimwits started to come to from the whacks on their heads. When Yuske finally noticed what Raven had in her hands he looked even more surprised then Kurama. "Hey! How did you get those?"

Raven glared at him. "It takes talent. Anyway, I'm ready to go to Koenma's. You all comin with?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Raven led them to her backyard and opened up a portal to Spirit World. When she got there, it took her a little bit before she could enter Koenma's office. The boys let her take her time.

When she finally entered, Koenma was shocked to see her. "Well, Raven, I wasn't actually expecting you to be coming with the boys. But anyway, now that you're here, what is your answer?"

Raven looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I'll do it."

OK! There's the 3rd chappy. I hope that all of you ppl that are reading this like what you read I would like a few more reviews but that's ok. You guys that read and don't leave reviews are lucky that you have hanyoulover001 to review for ya to get me to continue. I wish that I could more than just her but anyway, it doesn't matter. I love writing so. Yeah, anyway, I hope that everyone likes this chapter and I hope that I shall be encouraged to continue And just a note, if some of you can't submit reviews like I can't just click contact up my username on my page where it lists all of my stuff and you can send it that way. Well, it's almost 1 am and I still have homework to do so laters ppl and I shall try to get the fourth chapter up soon


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Koenma looked At Raven quite surprised. He was surprised that she had come to a decision like this so quickly. "Raven, are you sure about this? It could be hard on you."

Raven looked at him sternly. "Koenma, I know what I'm doing. When do we leave?"

Koenma sighed, not knowing if this was quite the right decision. But he didn't know of any other way. "You guys leave tomorrow morning."

Raven glared at him. "What is it with you freaks and the goddamn morning!"

Koenma slunk back in his chair with fear shown clearly on his face.

Raven started walking towards the door. "Don't worry Koenma, you're not worth it. I'll be here." And with that she was gone. The rest of the gang soon followed suit, all except for Hiei.

Koenma was surprised that Hiei had stayed behind. "What do you need Hiei?"

"What kind of danger is Raven getting herself into?"

"Oh, you wanna know that. I'm sure that it's nothing really but I just don't know if she's going to be able to handle her past. She doesn't remember much because she's blocked it all out. But when she goes back, it's probably going to come all back to her and I'm just not sure if she's going to be able to handle it. That's why I was very hesitant on asking her to help but I'm sorry to say but she's our only option. I'm going to regret this I just know it."

Hiei thought about this for a second. "I'll watch over her Koenma. Don't worry about it."

And with that, Hiei was out of sight. Koenma sighed. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

Raven was walking slowly back to her home, trying to figure out a way to tell her foster parents about being gone for so long. Before she knew it, she was at her house. She stood outside just staring at it. She sighed and went in, not wanting to experience what she was just about to with her family.

As soon as she walks in the door, her mother is on her like nobody's business. "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Raven just sighed. "I've been out with some friends, that's all. I just came back to tell that I'll be gone for a while with them and would prefer it if you didn't bother me about it. Cause I'm going with or without your approval. I'll be leaving in the morning. Don't expect me to be home for quite a while."

She started up the stairs without even giving them the chance to respond. Raven shut her door and locked it as he mother ran up the stairs after her yelling at her. Threatening that if she left this house in the morning that she would never be allowed back. Raven shrugged. She didn't really care; she didn't really care to be there anyway. She'd rather be with her friends. She laughed at herself as she said that. She still wasn't used to saying that she had friends. It has been so long since she has been able to say that; and to her, it felt pretty good. Her mother had quit after about half an hour of trying to get into her room. Lost in deep thought she didn't notice a certain fire youkai come up behind her and hug her from behind. She was startled at first until she noticed who it was. She smiled and leaned up against his chest.

He looked down at the beautiful demon in his arms and smiled. "Raven, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, who knows what could happen."

Raven smirked, "That's the whole fun of it."

Then, without warning, Raven's door was knocked down and there stood a very angry mother. "Raven, how dare you talk to me like that and then walk off like it was nothing and then to top that, ignore me! You are so grounded young lady! And what is this boy doing here holding you! You know that this is not allowed in this home. You are sending you're little friend home and coming downstairs to talk to your parents right now!"

Raven stared at her fairly angrily. She got up and walked up to her. "My parents aren't here. They could be dead for all I know but they definitely aren't you so don't think that you can bust down my door and start ordering me around like I'm actually your kid! Don't you dare try saying that you have no clue what I'm talking about. I'm not as stupid as you would like to believe. I'm not even the child that you thought that you knew. I never was. You see, I'm not like you normal pathetic humans. And I don't want to be treated like one." As Raven was talking her power started to flare and there was a dark aura surrounding her.

Her eyes went completely black and her sword appeared once again. She started to advance to her 'mother', making her back up against the wall. "Now, I suggest that you leave me alone before an accident occurs and I get in trouble with Koenma! And never appear in my sights again!" Her mother, terrified, ran downstairs.

Raven sighed and her power went back to normal. Hiei smiled at her. "Wow, quite impressive. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Raven smiled at his joke. "Yeah yeah, smart ass. But what I wasn't expecting was my power to rise like that. It's never done that before."

"Well, I suppose that you just don't take well to authority where it doesn't belong."

This got Raven to give a chuckle. "I guess. Anyways, I just want to get out of this house. I'm fed up with that ningen. She deserved to get put in her place."

Hiei laughed, "I believe that that's what you just did."

Raven thought on this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two of them laughed for a few minutes and then Raven stiffled a yawn. "I think that I'm going to go to bed. Are you going to join me?" She looked up at him with those eyes that he just couldn't resist.

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

So, Raven went and did her nightly routine before she climbed into bed with Hiei. They immediately got into the position that they were in the night before and fell into a deep sleep.

Early in the morning about 5 am

Raven woke up feeling cold, no strong arm around her like she was expecting. She felt cold, and alone. She opened her eyes to see nothing but pitch black. She couldn't even see her bed that she was sitting on! She looked around frantically hoping to see or notice something. But all she heard was a voice that she recognized and yet she didn't.

"You shall end up alone; just like you did the last time. Don't you can escape us like you did the last time just because you blocked everything out. We're waiting for you Raven."

Raven shot straight up breathing hard, waking Hiei with the sudden movement and the loss of heat when she sat up. Raven's hands moved up to her head as Hiei looked at her with great concern. When her breathing settled, Raven's hands went back to her lap.

"Raven, what happened? Are you ok?" Hiei couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Raven looked at the worried fire demon. She gave a small smile. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare that's all." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she didn't think that it was working very well.

Hiei just looked at her, not really believing her but he wanted to see where this would lead to and if this just might be something that Koenma was talking about. "Alright, if you say so; what do you say to going to Koenma's early huh? Get you outta this house a lot sooner."

Raven was more than willing to go early. She hated it here; she never wanted to come back. She just wanted to stay with her friends; it's where she felt safe, not alone. Or was she alone? Her dream worried her very much but she didn't let it show. She didn't want Hiei to be worrying about her. After she packed up a few things, her and Hiei went to her backyard and was about to leave for Koenma's through her portal when the others stopped them.

Yuske came up first, out of breath from running. "Wait up for us. We were just about to knock on your door when we noticed you guys coming back here. We wanted an early start so that we could get this over with. Apparently you guys had the same idea as we did."

By the time that Yuske was done talking, Kurama and Kuwabara had caught up and were catching their breaths. Raven waited for them to catch their breath and when they had, she opened up her portal and went in, sonly followed by the guys. (A/N talk about ladies first huh? lol)

When they arrived in Koenma's office Koenma looked quite surprised. "Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting you guys here this early. You must just want to get this over with huh?"

The entire gang nodded simultaneously. Koenma sighed. "Alright. Raven, we have a general area of where they are just not the exact location."

Raven sighed annoyingly, "Duh! That's why you need me. I'm not as stupid as all you people think I am."

Koenma gulped and continued. "You're going to be sent to secluded area that was never known to anybody so, we have a hunch that they just might be there. I guess that there really isn't anything that I can inform you guys on so, there's the portal. And good luck you guys. You just might need it." As Koenma said this, he looked over at Hiei and he got what he meant as the others started to go through the portal that had been opened for them. Hiei nodded in understandment and went in after Raven. Just so that he could keep a good eye on her. He couldn't slip up, or he just might miss something that could cost him dearly.

When they landed, all the saw around them were trees; a whole lotta trees. When Koenma said that it was a secluded area, he was kiddin'! Raven looked around. She could remember all the times that she had run around in this forest when she was just a little demon girl, just minding her own business, having fun, having nothing to worry about. She sighed. She missed those days. The days when she was wanted, wasn't rejected just because of what she was. Her younger days were ok because her powers hadn't developed yet, so no one knew that she was different. She hadn't being rejected just because she was different. So what if she was, she hadn't changed.

A slight tap from Yuske took her out of her trance. "Um, Raven. Hello, anybody there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I'm supposed to be locating them. Right. Let me see here." Raven closed her eyes and scanned the area for the energy that only her kind could since. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found a very faint signal coming from a few days walks straight ahead.

Her eyes shot open and she pointed in the direction. "We go this way."

Kuwabara looked at her funny. "Um, Raven, I don't mean to burst your bubble but, there's nothing out that way."

Raven stared at him with a mean look in her eyes. "Kuwabara, one thing that you have to learn about my tribe is that others can't sense us unless you are one of our kind; which I am, for the most part. Anyway, we should start moving; its a few days walk to where we're headed." She started walking and the boys soon followed suit; Hiei on her left and Yuske on her right. Kurama and Kuwabara covered the rear as they walked.

After a few hours of walking, they stopped; Raven couldn't stand Kuwabara and Yuske complaining. Raven made a small campfire and went to search for a lake to fish in. She found one not too far off. She knew where it was; she used to come here a lot when she wasn't wanted by her village. She stared out at the lake before she started to go in and catch some fish.

After about 15 minutes she had caught enough for the gang and herself. She walked back to the campfire that she had made and started cooking.

Yuske looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. "Hey, Raven, you act like you've done this before."

Raven avoided looking him in the eye. "I have, I just don't really wanna talk about why." She got up and went left the campfire to let the food cook.

Yuske looked out after her. "I didn't mean pry or hurt her feelings. I was just trying to compliment her on how good she was."

Kurama tried to comfort him. "It's alright Yuske. It wasn't your fault. She's just having a rough time coming back here that's all. She's probably also worried sick about she kin so, you really can't blame her. So don't' bother yourself with feeling guilty of it.

Yuske smiled. "Thanks Kurama."

With Raven

Raven walked back to the lake and sat on its shore, just like she used to when she was little. She saw herself running around the lake's edge, and then sometimes just sitting and watching the sunset. She even remembered herself swimming once; and how she had almost drowned here.

Flashback, in Raven's POV

I ran into the water, thinking that I was ready to swim. I started out shallow like I had been taught, but what I didn't listen to was to slowly increase my distance. I didn't do it slowly like I was taught. I went in deeper and deeper until I was in too deep. I struggled and I struggled to keep my head about the water. I cried for help as loud as I could, but no one came.

After what seemed like hours, I started to get dizzy. I realized what was happening; I was going to pass out from like of energy. Just before I passed out, I felt a strong arm pull me out.

When I awoke, I was really warm and I could smell freshly cooked fish. Then a voice spoke from behind me, "Well, I see that you know just when to wake up, supper just got done. Go ahead, eat up. You look like you need it."

I wasn't used to this type of kindness from an adult but I wasn't going to pass up and opportunity like this one. After I was done eating, I stared out at the sunset as without me knowing it, the man was looking at me like he knew me from somewhere.

After sundown, he started to talk to me. "So, young one-"

I interrupted him. "It's Raven."

He smiled, Alight, Raven. Mind if I call you Rave?"

I thought about it for a second. "No."

The man once again smiled. Now it was my turn for a question. "Excuse me sir, but since you know what my name is it would be fairly much appreciated if you would tell me yours."

He looked at her surprised. "Well, for such a young you sure out polite but you are right. My name is Sai."

I stood up and walked over to him. I shook his hand while shaking his hand and smiling, "Pleasure to meet you Sai."

Sai returned the gesture. "And what a pleasure to meet you Rave."

After that, he continued with his question, "So, Rave, as I was about to ask, why were you in the water so deep; all alone for that matter?"

I stared at the ground. "I was out so because I thought that I could do it. And the reason that I'm alone is-is, because I've been outcasted from my village. They don't want someone like me there; someone that's completely different for them. So, this lake is my home."

Sai gave me a sad look; he knew full well why you were outcasted. "Rave, may I take a guess at why you were outcasted?"

I looked at him and nodded, curious. He continued, "You were outcasted because you are a child born from on outsider of your village."

I was shocked. "How-how did you know that?"

This time, it was his turn to look at the ground. "Because I'm your father, Raven. I was the one responsible for your birth. I knew that it was forbidden but, you have to understand that I loved your mother very dearly. She didn't mind going against her village's rules, because she loved me back just as much to risk having you. When I found out that she was pregnant, she told me to leave. If the village had found out that it was me, they would have killed me right on the spot and your mother didn't want you growing up without a father. So, I did as your mother wished and I left, intending on coming back very soon. But I haven't been able to come back till now, when I found you. You look so much like your mother Raven."

It took me a minute before it all sank in. Then, I lunged myself at him, crying. "Daddy, mommy's not here anymore. She died a long time ago. Ever since, I've been outcasted. I didn't have anyone to protect me. I'm glad you found me dad."

My father started to cry at the news. "I'm so sorry honey. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wish that I could take of you from here on but I can't. I'm being pursued so I can't risk putting you in danger. If you wait a little longer, I'll be back for you. Will you wait for me?"

I nodded and cried myself to sleep.

End of flashback and back to normal POV

Raven had tears strolling down her face. She waited and she waited till she could wait no longer; he never came. She cried silently to herself as Hiei came up behind her. "Raven, is everything alright?"

She wiped her tears away before looking at him. "Yeah, I just was remembering when I was child. It's been so long since I've been here. But I guess that I can't be blamed for not wanting to come back here. I mean, who would want to go back to a place where they're not wanted? It just doesn't seem right, ya know?"

Hiei nodded. "Actually, I can relate to you completely. I'm what my village calls the 'Forbidden Child'. So really, we're more alike that you realized."

This got a smile on her beautiful face. "Ya, you're right." She hugged him. "Come on, dinner should be ready and if we don't get there fast, there isn't going to be anything left with those two dimwits there." This got a chuckle out of him as they raced back to camp.

When they got there, Yuske was just about to take a bite out of one of the fish. Once again, Raven had the perfect timing. Yuske smirked, "Man, Raven, do you have prefect timing or what?"

She smiled. "Let's just say that it's a talent that I picked up a long time ago." She took a bite out of her fish and sat back in silence as everyone ate. By the time that they were done eating, it was nightfall so everyone decided to go to bed; watching the group in shifts.

In the morning, dunno what time XD

Raven was the first to wake up. Apparently no one really kept up with the shifts. She chuckled softly to herself until she noticed that her man wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked around frantically, worried that he dream was coming true. Hiei, who was in a tree a little ways off noticed this and made his presence known. "Raven, you ok?"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, like something was going to be taking him away from her. "I thought that you were gone for good. Just like in my dream that I keep having. I don't want it to happen Hiei. I don't want to lose any of you guys; especially you."

Hiei looked down at the crying beauty in his arms. "Raven, what dream? Is this that nightmare that you told me was no big deal?"

She nodded and told him the story. When she was done Hiei thought about it for a moment. "I'll think this over for a little bit, while you're waiting, wake the others. We're leaving now."

She nodded and went to wake the others. Then, they continued walking. When night came around, they set up camp again and went to bed with the stars shining brightly and clearly in the sky.

Next morning

Raven awoke with a start. Her dream was starting to haunt her ever so. She started waking everyone else up, telling them that they had about a few hours before they were there. With that news, everyone got up quickly and they were off.

After the few hours were up, Raven stared, shocked at the site that lay before her. What once was her village was now just a pile of rubble and ash. She couldn't figure out how this could happen. Not like this. This was almost like it was too easy. And she knew that her village could out up with a fight unless it was one certain person. She looked around while the guys stared in disbelief. Soon, Raven picked up what she was looking for and darted off with the guys not too far behind her. When she got there, she couldn't' believe who was there. It was her father. All of a sudden, memories started to come to her like nobody's business. There was one inparticular that she didn't ever want to see again, the death of her family.

Flashback in Raven's POV

I walked up to the village, thirsty for blood. I don't know what was wrong with me but I had no control of my body. I was just a viewer, not being able to look away from what my body was doing. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. The things that I did were terrible. I went through my village to my home. I had the intent of killing someone. When I got to my home I saw my mother cooking. She looked at me scared, like she knew that this was going to happen, she just didn't think that it would be so soon, me at such a young age. She didn't think that I could handle the power, and apparently, I couldn't.

I heard myself laughing. I was just about to strike at my mother and I was laughing! I killed her without a care. Then, it was my younger brother. I didn't hesitate. Even though he was a baby, I didn't hesitate. I just killed him without any care what-so-ever. Thank god that my elder brother wasn't home. But after killing my younger brother Zane, everything blacked out completely.

When I woke up, all I could hear was yelling and badgering. That was the day that I was outcasted. The day that I blocked out till just now.

End of flashback and normal POV

Raven grabbed her head and fell to the ground. Her father chuckled. "Well, Rave, I'm glad that you remember now. You were the reason that I had come back that day. What are you going to do about it now?"

Everyone couldn't move. They all stared at the two. Raven, her hands still on her head, glared at her father. "You wanna know what I'm going to do? I'm going to fight you and end what you started all those years ago."

Her father smiled. "That's exactly the answer that I was looking for. Let's get this party started."

With that, he charged at Raven.

HOLY SHIT! A whole 8 pages…that's a record And you want to know what? It's 3 in the morning. Well, I told myself that I had to update for all you readers so I pushed myself to stay up and type it up. I hope that you guys like this one and I shall update ASAP


	5. A Battle For The Ages

5. A Battle for the Ages Between Father and Daughter

He charged at Raven so fast that Hiei and Kurama could barely keep up. Luckily, Raven could and she dodged and tried giving him a nice shot to the gut but he dodged just as quickly and spun around and gave her a nice punch to the face; sending her flying into a nearby burnt building. She got up just in time to avoid being pounded into the ground. She quickly got in her own kick into her father's stomach sending him flying a few feet, but he quickly recovered in time to block a nice ass punch from Raven.

They kept at it like this for some time, Hiei and Kurama being the only one's able to keep up with the two. Yuske and Kuwabara followed along as best as they could.

Finally, the two stopped; both heavily exhausted. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, her father broke the silence. "So, you've improved greatly on your own. You don't need her do you?"

Raven looked at him completely confused. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I'm sure that you remembered the death of your beloved mother. You weren't the one in control of your body were you? You were just a helpless spectator. That is what this village loved to call being possessed by your own power, meaning that you have a miniature you inside that takes control when you've completely lost control. Well, that day it was your other power that appeared. Not this family's power, but my power; the power that your mother's people saw as a sin and should be casted out. Which, they did. They were going to kill you but your two powers combined prevented them from even coming close to you. Does it all make sense to you now my little princess?"

Raven didn't like at all what he was saying or his smirk. Then her hands went up to her head again as she dropped to her knees crying. "It was my entire fault. It was your power within me that triggered it."

She continued to mumble to herself with her eyes closed shut. Her father tried to take advantage of this, but a barrier went up and he couldn't get near her. The gang just stared in awe, too dazed to do anything. But Hiei knew that he had to get to her before she beat herself up over her memories. He was really taking in what Koenma had told him before. So, he chanced it and approached the barrier. He hesitated a little bit before actually trying to walk in it. But he was shocked when he could go in. When he finally came out of his daze that he could walk through the barrier, he ran over to Raven.

He knelt down in front of her and started whispering to her so that the rest couldn't hear and tried getting her out of her trance. "Raven, it wasn't your fault. It was his. I want my baby back. Where's my strong Raven that I know and love?"

When he got no response he tried again. "Raven, I know that you're stronger then this. Don't let that asshole bring you down like this. Just think of it as if it was his fault that it happened. It was the power of his heritage that it was done with. Don't you want to avenge your mother and baby brother?"

This time he got a reaction. She bolted right up, finally seeming herself again. She turned and smiled at Hiei. "Thanks Hiei. I really needed that. Now, time for this bastard to go to hell right?"

Hiei smiled and nodded. With that, he ran back over to the rest of the gang.

Raven stared at her 'father' with a look where if looks could kill he would be dead in a heartbeat. Then, with more speed than she had before, she was up in her father's face and already started throwing in various punches and kicks; her father barely being able to keep up. One slip up and her father would be done for. He could just barely block her kicks and punches let alone get in any of his own.

Finally, Raven and her father broke apart. Her father was breathing quite heavily while Raven just stood there, not even breaking a sweat yet again. "I'm impressed Raven. Let's see how long you can keep this up."

Raven didn't like the look on his face. He looked like he had already won this fight a long ass time ago. Not too comfortable with his expression, Raven summoned up her sword; indicating to her father to do the same. He brought out a sword that looked exactly like Raven's. This would be a sword fight to see who was stronger with their own swords.

They went at each other with the speed of light. They both fought like swordmasters; making it completely impossible to see who was dominating. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Raven got in a good slash that her father hadn't expected. She had created another sword; something that he had never been able to do.

When they had separated he stared at Raven with surprise. "How were you able to conjure up two swords at once? I'm the master of our power and I've never ever been able to do that without losing a lot of energy and not being able to sustain it."

Raven just looked at him pathetically. "That's because you're no longer the best, I am."

He changed his surprised expression to an all-knowing smirk. This troubled Raven greatly.

She just couldn't put her finger on it. Her father would act surprised, and then when she gave a smart comment about being better he'd give a smirk that would seem like she was weaker then him. She didn't like this, not at all.

Her father made another sword and they were at it again. Kurama and Hiei were barely being able to keep up with the light speed that the two were going at. Yuske and Kuwabara were looking like dumbasses trying to keep up; but of course not being able to at all. (A/N They kinda looked like this: O.O except with the jaw open XD lol)

After a while Raven's father finally got in a surprisingly good slash at Raven. Raven wasn't ready for it and she went and hid behind a dead building, holding her wound that stretched all the way across her stomach. Her breathing was coming quicker, she was losing quite the amount of blood.

"Raven, oh Raven darling. Where did you run off to? You can't hide forever my little princess."

Hearing him call her 'princess made her feel sicker then the pain. She wanted to shut up so she concentrated on destroying the monstrosity that was out there looking for her instead of the pain that was searing through her.

She got a good sense of where he was and launched herself at him, sword first. She had one out cause she was using her other hand to hold on to her wound. Even though she was wounded, her father still couldn't touch her; but she did have a hard time keeping it going. Since she was losing so much blood, she was losing her abilities...fast. Needing time to rest, she gave a powerful kick to her father's stomach, catching him off guard. She got as far away, as quickly as she could.

Once she got there she winced in pain, she wasn't going to be able to last much longer without fixing herself up. : Hiei! Hiei can you hear me::

: Yes, are you ok::

: No, I'm in pretty bad shape at the moment. Is there any way that you could distract him for like 5 minutes::

: Not sure, but I can try. You going to be ok::

: I will be if you guys can manage to keep him busy. I'll be able to keep you guys safe behind a barrier but just get him angry enough that he forgets about me for a while. :

: Will do. You just stay alive. :

: I will. :

All of a sudden an invisible barrier went up around the guys. Hiei began explaining in a whisper to the gang, "Ok everyone, we've got to buy Raven some time. She said to make her dad mad. Yuske, you should be able to handle that right?"

Yuske nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Yuske stood on the farthest end of the bubble closest to Raven's father and just started yelling insults. "Yo! Bozo, over here! Yeah, you, Mr. Weakling who can't even beat his own daughter. I bet you couldn't even beat worthless Kuwabara here. You're lame you know that? Fighting your own daughter like this. Only a wussy cowardly fool would do that."

Raven was thanking the lord, Yuske's insults we were working. He could've picked better one s but she didn't care, he was keeping her father sidetracked. She only need a little more time, her dark powers were regaining her strength while her light powers were healing her. She could only do this once and she was hoping that it was going to be worth it. As she sat there, wishing that her healing would go faster, she listened to Yuske's insults.

Yuske continued his insults. "You fucking bastard, you can't even talk shit back to me? What, are you scared by just me talking to you? You haven't moved or said anything. Scared shitless now aren't you? No comments? Damn, I think I'm getting the better of myself with this guy, he doesn't even respond. At least Kuwabara yells back at me. Kuwabara seems to even have more of a brain then you and that's saying something cause I never thought he had one to begin to with. Damn. How in the hell could you even know how to knock up a women to get a daughter in the first place? Must have been pure luck or something cause you don't seem like you have the balls to do anything. Wait, do you even have balls? I bet you don't, and even if you do you can only find them with a microscope."

Raven was having a hard time keeping herself from laughing but she managed. When she was done, she quietly got up and sneakily made her way closer to her father. : Thanks Yuske. You helped me out a whole bunch. I'll make sure to waste it. : As soon as those thoughts hit Yuske's mind, Raven's father was on the ground, sword to sword with both of Raven's. She'd really managed to throw him of this time.

Raven and her father were sold still for several minutes, which seemed like hours to the guys, each matching each other's strength, until her father got a little leeway and kicked Raven into the nearby building. He sped his way to catch Raven again only to find himself kicked face flat into the ground. After that, all Raven's father could feel was a barrage of kicks and punches sending him flying all over the place, surprised that Raven was fast enough to beat him there to send him flying yet again. After a while, Raven got bored, so she sent him flying straight into a tree. She could hear a few cracks when he hit the tree. She stood there, waiting for him to get his lazy ass up.

When he finally got him and idea came into Raven. : Yo, you poor excuse for a father. How about we end this with a Dragon Of The Darkness Flame competition cause I'm getting bored beating the crap out of you with you not retaliating back. :

: Are you sure you really want to do that young naïve one::

There it was again. That all-knowing smirk, like he still had this all in the bag, even after she had beaten the living daylights out of him. She didn't like it but she just put it off.

: Yeah I'm sure. Because I want to end this, right here, right now. Enough playing around, let's get this over with. I want to go home with a certain someone, I don't want to disappoint him. :

: You see Raven, that's where you've got it all wrong. You're not going anywhere but straight to hell! I'll take your challenge but you're going to regret it. :

At that instant, the sky slowly darkened to pitch black as both were summoning up a Dragon from the darkest places in all of Spirit World. The gang was surprised but they still kept their eyes on Raven and her father as both of their dragons were summoned and they were having a stare down, both dragons eagerly waiting commands from their summoners. After what seem like several minutes, both Raven and Raven's father gave their commands to their dragons to attack. Then, it was an amazing sight to see. Both dragons were at it with each other. Raven's midnight blue one against her father's pitch black one. Their tails were ensnared as they clawed, and bit one another, trying to over power the other.

At first it seemed like Raven was winning, but then as the fight dragged on, she seemed to be losing all her strength. : Dad, what's happening to me::

: I thought that you would've guessed my perfect angel of death. When two people of our clan battle each other out with their dragons, the one who has a stronger control of their dragon sucks all the power from the other who was foolish enough to even dare attempt a battle against dragons. This is the way that our clan decides leaders. Such a pity isn't it? You're going to die just because you don't know anything about your family history and you weakness of controlling your dragon. :

: You can believe that if you wish, but I will not give up. Cyprus Crow and I have a bond that you'd never understand, a power hungry man who knows nothing of the power of friendship would understand. Right Cy:: Raven's dragon nodded in her direction.

Raven's father just laughed at her. : You really think that all that touchy feely crap will save you? You're almost dead because you're almost out of power, then what does your 'friendship' have to anything to say. I can't believe you named your dragon. Dragon! Destroy these pathetic excuses now::

All of a sudden, his dragon seemed to be on a rampage, and it seemed to be working; or so he'd thought.

: Cyprus:: Was all Raven could remember saying before her world turned to black. She had no idea what was going on in the world around her. After Cyprus heard her name, she couldn't feel her connection to Raven anymore and she knew that her time was almost up. In her last moments, she summoned all her strength and actually managed to over come Raven's father's dragon. Cyprus spoke to Hiei in his mind so only Hiei could hear her. : Little one, who has managed to get around my master's walls, I only have a little bit of strength left. My master is not fully dead, I think. She needs you, that I do know. So, please, don't let me down. :

: I won't. :

And with that, Cyprus disappeared. When everything cleared, all the guys could see was an unconscious teammate. Everyone ran over to her but Hiei made sure he got there first. As he got there he started giving orders to Yuske. "Urameshi, call Koenma and tell him to open up a portal fast. I'm not sure if she's alive but goddammit I'm going to try."

Yuske didn't question him; he just did as he was told. He got a hold of Koenma and soon they were back in Spirit World, all hoping that Raven would be alright.

Yes! I finally got chapter 5 done! I would've gotten it up sooner if the puter that had half of my chapter 5 finished hadn't gone to get fixed…and for once it took us forever to get it back because first, our puter guy was involved in the town play that I was also a part in, and of course that backed him up with EVERYONE who were before us

-- but, now we have it back and I made sure I updated ASAP for all my readers out there. And for all of you that read my story I'm happy for you reads and I hope that you continue reading as I continue writing Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get chapter 6 up as soon as I update on Memories, 50 Years, and Dragon's Tale. R&R to your hearts content


	6. Recovering and Training

6. Recovering and Training

It has been a month since the gang was at Raven's village. Raven still hadn't awoken yet. The entire gang was worried, but none was as worried as Hiei was. The last words of Raven's dragon rang through his mind. "Little one, who has managed to get around my master's walls, I only have a little bit of strength left. My master is not fully dead, I think. She needs you, that I do know. So, please, don't let me down." He didn't know what he was supposed to do to help; so, he stayed by her bedside everyday, holding her hand. He also talked to her, hoping that him talking to her would help her come back. No one mentioned anything to the little fire koorime, because they knew that they would do the same thing if they were in his position.

It was 4 in the morning and Hiei was sitting on the chair next to her bed, completely asleep as a certain demoness started to awaken. She stirred a couple times before her stunning midnight blue eyes opened up wide, wondering where she was and what the hell had happened.

She sat upright and then went straight back down, pain shooting right through her. The sudden movement woke up the sleeping fire demon.

"You're finally awake! I was so worried." He hugged her to the best of his ability without hurting her.

"To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting to wake up at all. I could tell that my father was planning something ever since the beginning of the fight; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Not until the end at least. I never knew anything about his side of me in the first place, so he had the upper hand the whole time. I never knew that battling someone from our tribe would result in one of us actually dieing, and that if our dragons die so do we. I never knew that it was that dangerous to use Cyprus against Dark. It just never clicked that one of them would die. And now, Cyprus is gone. My life long companion is gone."

Hiei was confused about something. "If you die when one of your dragons dies, then how exactly are you alive right now?"

"I don't know. Must have been Cyprus's doing. One thing that I do know about these kinds of dragons is that if they do a noble deed for their master, like give up their life to save their master's, their master is allowed to live and train the offspring that the dragon left behind; which must mean that I have a new dragon. Great." She sounded so enthused when she said 'great'.

"You don't sound too thrilled about being alive and having a new dragon."

"Of course I'm glad that I'm still alive, and I thank Cyprus greatly for it, but it's the new dragon part that's gonna suck. It took me years to get Cy to even listen to me. Now I have to do it all over again and not at the greatest of times either."

Hiei was confused at this. "What do you mean?"

She was about to explain when Koenma came in and started talking for her. "You see Hiei, now that her father's gone, and she hasn't taken the throne to the clan yet, there's going to be a war within the clan to overtake the throne. Most are going to be coming after her because she's the one that killed the leader."

He turned his attention to Raven. "I hope that you can control this one a lot quicker then the last one, cause you're gonna need it." Raven nodded and he left.

Raven sighed. "These next few weeks are going to be all hell."

Hiei smirked. "Are you quitting before you even get started?"

Raven returned the smirk. "No. I'm just warning you so you can't back out on me half way."

"Like I would ever back out of anything. It's you who'd back out half way."

"Oh really? I'll prove you wrong."

By this time their faces were inches apart. "Deal." And he kissed her, sealing the deal.

Raven smiled. "You keep sealing deals like that and I'll just keep on making up deals"

"Sounds good to me."

This got them laughing for a while until Kurama knocked on the door mentioning that it was time for breakfast. Raven said that they were coming and carefully got out of bed to get dressed. It took her a bit but she managed to get changed. She had on sexy blue jeans that had little gems on the pockets and one of the pants legs, and the shirt that she had one was black and said "Out of my mind, back in five minutes". Then it also took her a good while to get down to the kitchen for breakfast, almost falling several times but didn't thanks to Hiei.

Many days went by like this, Raven wishing that her strength would return so she could train a bit before she gets into trouble that she can't get out of without her new dragon.

A few weeks have gone by now. Raven can finally walk on her own, but she still hasn't fully healed. Raven was out in the training grounds getting back into using her sword when Yuske came up behind her startling her.

"Sorry Raven, didn't mean to scare ya like that."

"That's alright. So what do you want anyway?"

"Well, I was walking by, saw you in here, thought you might want a match to help get back into shape."

"Sure, why not. I haven't done a fist fight in a while. But don't hold back on me just because I haven't fully recovered yet."

"Didn't plan on it."

"Good. Let's go."

And they were at it. Even though Raven wasn't fully healed yet, she still had her speed, making it hard for Yuske to keep up with her. Yuske was punching at her as fast as he good but couldn't land a single punch at her; she was blocking every single one fairly easily with just one hand. Raven was having fun, keeping her speed up like that, but what she didn't realize was that someone was watching her; seeing how well she could do without being fully recovered yet; seeing if she worthy.

After a while Raven got bored so she picked up her speed to see if Yuske could match it. He could for a split second but then he lost his balance and Raven took this opportunity and gave him a fast punch and kick combo right in the gut sending him flying across the ground making him give the ring a nice ass dent; she made him take out half the ring's floor. Raven didn't give him any chance to recover; she sped over to him and kicked him up into the air and then went up ahead of him and elbowed him straight back to the ground. Before Yuske could get back up to defend himself, Raven was on top of him with her katana at his throat.

"Holy shit Raven! You sure that you're not fully healed?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. That wasn't even my full speed. I had to go slow because it would've hurt to go any faster."

He looked at her like she was crazy or something. "You call that slow? Geezes Christ woman; you were so fast you might've even given Hiei a rough time."

"We'll have to see sometime when you don't wear me out."

She started to laugh hysterically. Clapping from behind her and Yuske took her out of her laughing attack and made her jump a little. Behind her was the rest of the gang, including Koenma and Botan. Koenma was the first to compliment her.

"Very excellent Raven; you should have absolutely no trouble on the next mission that I'm assigning."

"What! But, I'm not even fully healed yet! I don't want to go and do a damn assignment. God, you're making me feel like I'm back in school or something."

"Well, from what we've just seen, we can conclude that you're ok enough to go on a mission."

"Hmph. Thanks Yuske."

"Hey, I'm just as thrilled as you are about this. "

"Yeah, sure. Alright toddler, what the hell is our next mission?"

"You guys are required to compete in a tournament."

Yuske let out a groan. "Not another damn tournament."

"Yup, another tournament. This one's by request as well."

Raven looked confused. "Requested by whom?"

Koenma looked sternly at her. "You're half sister."

"Whoa, wait a sec here, I have a half sister? Since when?"

"Since a few years before you were born. I'm guessing your father never told you about her. Her name is Nikita. The one difference between you two is that she's fully what your father was. She's fully dark. Nothing like you."

"What the hell am I anyway? I've never known what my powers are or anything. Well, I got the whole dark thing; but what I don't get is the other part of me. I don't remember for the life of me what kind of powers my mother had."

"Well, your mother's kind was kind of a secret at first but we did finally find out what it was. You're also a mixture of wind, water, and light. Your mother's kind was a mix of powers, wind and water, and your father's was just plain old dark; so I guess what we can basically conclude that you have a mixture of four different kinds of powers: light, dark, wind, and water. Kind of a strange mixture but I guess that you have to take what you can get."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in all at once. Well, that takes care of that curiosity. So, why does this 'Nikita' want me in this damn tournament?"

Koenma looked at her hard for a second. "Well, you took that in rather nicely. Well, anyway, to answer your question; I honestly don't know. I just got the letter from her requesting your participation in this tournament along with the rest of my spirit detectives. That is all the information that I can give you. I'm sorry Raven."

"It's alright; I'll just have to see what this 'family' matter is when I get there. Where's it at anyway?"

"Your mother's home town."

Raven got a grim look on her face. That was one of the last places that she wanted to be going back to. She wanted to stay away from that place because of the all the bad memories that she had from that one single place.

"Well, that surely is an interesting spot to have a tournament. Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alrighty then, I'll be ready. I'm going to go out for a walk; I'll talk to ya guys later."

Raven left the room with a gloomy face leaving a gloomy feeling within the whole room.

Kuwabara surprisingly broke the long silence that doomed over everyone.

"Don't you guys think that someone should go and see if she's alright?"

Kurama answered him very quickly.

"Considering her mood when she left, it would be wise to leave her be."

Yuske piped in, countering what Kurama had just implied. "Yeah, but also, if you leave someone alone like that, depending on the person, they could do more damage to themselves then actually helping themselves while they're alone."

"You do have a point. So, what do we do? Do we leave her alone, or do we go and talk to her?"

Yuske got up from sitting on the ground. "I'll go. Hiei, don't but in. At times like this, you don't want loved ones around, you want just good ol' friends."

Hiei looked like he was going to talk back but he kept his mouth shut and just leaned against the castle wall.

Yuske walked in the same direction that Raven went. It took him a while but he did finally find her. In the one place that he would not expect to find her: The cemetery about 5 miles away from the castle.

'Damn she can walk fast.' Yuske thought to himself.

He looked sympathetically at her for a minute before he actually sat down next to her.

"Uh, Raven. Ya know, you don't have to accept the request. You can just stay here if it causes you too much pain to go back."

"I may be able to decline the request, but she'll still come after me whether I accept it or not. So, it would just be better if I just went."

"Yeah, but do you think that you'll be able to handle it, being back there and all?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know, but I'll have to try. I have to."

"Raven, don't push yourself so hard. You mustn't forget that you have friends now. And someone to love."

Yuske stood up and went in front of her and extended his hand, waiting for her to take it so that they could go back to the castle. But Raven didn't take his hand; instead, she launches herself at him, pummeling him to the ground, in tears.

"Yuske, I don't know what to do anymore. I want to go to prove to myself that half or not, I can stand up for my family's heritage. But at the same time, I'm scared that she's going to do something to one of you guys to get to me. And I would never want that to happen. Besides Hiei, the rest of you guys are like brothers to me; even that stupid goofy Kuwabara. And I don't ever want to lose any of you guys. Also, I don't know if I could use my dragon to protect any of you guys or not. My dragon hasn't even made contact with me yet. I'm at a lost Yuske. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Yuske tried to think of something to calm her down, like something to say, but nothing came to mind as for something to say. Instead, his instincts told him to just let her lay there and cry.

from a near by bush

Hiei had been watching the whole time. He was a little confused at what Yuske had told him earlier, but now, he thought he understood. So, he left and went back to the castle to wait for Raven.

With Raven and Yuske

Yuske had lost track of time but he had to guess that him and Raven had been out there for quite sometime. He was going to mention to her that it was about time that they should be getting back when he noticed that Raven had fallen asleep.

'Well, this is an unexpected surprise.' Yuske thought to himself. With what just happened, Yuske finally figured out what his bond to Raven was; he felt like he was her older brother. Always there to look out for her and take care of her and listen to her when she needed someone to talk to. Satisfied with that, he gently picked her up bridal style and started back towards the castle.

When he had gotten back, he went upstairs knocked on the door to Hiei's room. Hiei answered to door to let him in and was surprised to see a sleeping Raven. He led Yuske into the room and told him to just set her on the bed. With that, Yuske left and Hiei took his place by her side and fell asleep with his arm around, protecting her like a mate should be; not knowing what this new tournament held in store for them.

w00t! I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been like super busy with my job to pay for band and I have a new niece, and I just haven't had the time to continue this chapter from whence I started it a few months ago. Well, I hope that it is to all of my readers' satisfactory and I shall try to continue updating before school starts. Laters! And I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable read. :D


	7. Getting Ready&Leaving for the Tournament

7. Getting Ready and Leaving For the Tournament

Raven woke in the middle of the night, noticing that she wasn't with Yuske anymore. She looked around til she realized that she was in her room with Hiei sleeping soundly right next to her.

She quietly got herself out from his arm and started to get everything packed for leaving in a few hours. When she was done packing all her clothes and accessories, she had this feeling that something was missing; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

After a few minutes of thinking, the thought came straight at her: Stormy! 'How could I have forgotten about Stormy?! I have to go and get him.' She went back to her house and saw that poor Stormy was outside. She didn't even care if her mother came out and tried dragging her back to the house; she just went straight to Stormy.

"Oh Stormy, how could I have just left you here? I'm sooo sorry. It's just that things have been busy and hectic down there that I completely forgot about you. Please forgive me."

(A/N-""Stormy mentally talking to Raven)

She hugged him tightly while he responded mentally, ""It's alright. I knew that you'd come back for me. I knew that it'd be only a matter of time before you came for me.""

She giggled, "You're right. You know me all too well don't you?"

""And I believe I'm the only one that does. Well, besides Cy. How is she by the way?""

Raven's expression turned grim. "I'll tell you when we get to my room. But we gotta go before Olivia tries to drag me back."

With that they left back to her room where she found a very awake Hiei who had a look that wasn't pleasant but worried.

"Where were you? I was worried that you'd wondered off somewhere and got into trouble."

""Who is this inquiring human?""

""My mate.""

""Wow, you don't take long do you?""

""Oh hush up!""

"I just went to go get Stormy. I couldn't leave him there. That would have just been plain torture."

"Well, atleast that was all." He looked around the room and seen bags packed and ready to go. "I'm guessing you're all ready to go."

"Yeah...I guess so."

"You really don't want to go through with this do you?"

"No, not really. But, I'm going to face her sooner or later. Better to be sooner I think."

""What are you two talking about?""

""I'll tell you in a sec.""

"Anyway, I'm going to take Stormy out for a walk. I'll be back in time to leave, don't worry."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Of course."

She smiled and left the room with Stormy. She walked him down to the lake and sat down.

""Ok, are you going to clue me in now?""

She giggled, "Of course I am."

Then her face went sad and gloomy.

"I warn you though; it's not really all that great. Anyway, it all started with me having to fight my dad back at my birthplace. What I didn't know however, was that I put Cy in danger. I learned that if you fight with someone from my dad's side of the family, you have to fight with your dragons. And when you do that, only one can win, the other has to die and loses their dragon. Me, I lost all right, but Cy managed to save me...by giving up her own life and leaving a new born that hasn't even made contact with me yet. After some long ass weeks of recovering Koenma got a letter telling him that she wanted his Spirit Detectives to fight as a team in her tournament; but with a condition-the team had to include me. The person who requested this was none other then my sister Nikita; which I didn't even know she existed until toddler got that letter. Apparently she wants to have a battle with me for claim of the throne in our family's realm. My dad was the King I guess and since I defeated him that would have made me the next ruler but since I didn't take it there's a war going on over the throne and my sister wants to drag me in."

By the time she was finished Stormy could see that she wanted to cry. He crawled up right next to her and laid down with his head on her lap. ""I'm sorry Raven. None of this should happen to a girl like you. But, what's happened has happened and there's nothing that we can do about it except accept what has happened and move on and see if we change some outcomes in the future. And for all that I am going to be by your side. I won't leave you alone, never.""

"Thanks Stormy. I knew I could always count on you to be there. You're the only one besides Hiei and the gang."

""Speaking of this Hiei character, how ever did he become your mate? Last time I checked you had a heart of stone.""

Raven's face all of a sudden flushed to a very dark crimson red. "Well...um...I don't really know how to explain it. It just kinda happened. I mean, when we first met I knew there was something about him. The way that we fought, you could just tell there was something special there. And then that one night that I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there for me. And then, I started having feelings for him since that night that he slept by my side to keep me comfort. Apparently he had feelings for me too cause that following morning, we just hit it off and I knew that he was the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. The way that he looked at me, I was just in a beautiful pool of crimson."

Her face got even redder as she noticed how and just what she was rambling about. She quickly checked her watch to see if she could be saved by having to leave. And to her luck, she was saved by it being time to go.

"Anyway, enough of that, it's almost time to go and Yuske will have a fit if I'm late. More of Kurama then Yuske but Yuske will be worried if I showed up late."

""You've changed a lot you know that?""

"I have?"

""Yes. For one, you actually have friends. The old Raven wouldn't even be here talking so happily about someone else other then herself and her loyal dog. Second of all, you have a mate. Something I never would have imagined you having in my entire lifetime. And lastly, you've gotten much stronger since I last saw you. You may have been strong before but now you're like ten times strong, even more. You're not the same old, cold hearted Raven.""

She smiled. "You're right. And, I'm completely happy about it. I never knew what I was missing with this whole friendship and mate stuff. But we can discuss that later, we're going to be late and Yuske's going to have a cow if I actually am. So, come on, I'll even race ya!"

""Gladly, you're still going to lose. You've lost how many times to me now""

"Oh hush up! I'm a new Raven, new scores: 0:0. What do ya say?"

""You're just making excuses you know that right?""

"Yeah, but hey, I have a right to. No body needs to know that old score. Anyway, ready?"

""As always""

And they were off towards the castle. They were neck to neck almost the whole way but Raven got an inch in as they made it to Koenma's office where they were supposed to meet before they left; making a grand entrance: breaking down the door.

Not even noticing what she had just done she started excitedly talking to Stormy.

"Ha! I finally beet you! After god knows how many times I finally beet your ass!"

""Um, Raven...You may want to look up before you continue to speak.""

"Huh." She looked up to see a very confused gang of Spirit Detectives and a toddler. "Oh, oops."

"Everything alright Raven?" asked Koenma.

A big sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. "Yeah! Everything's fine. I was just having fun with Stormy."

Yuske came up to her and bent down so they were face to face. "And you made us late."

"What?! But, I was trying so hard to make sure that we weren't late! Stormy, it's all your fault!"

""Mine? You're the one who went rambling on and on about that boy Hiei.""

Her cheeks got real red as she exclaimed, ""Shut up about that! There are people in this room who can read thoughts ya know!""

""Fine, fine, I'll just nag on you later when we're alone.""

Yuske waved his hand in front of Raven's face. "Yo, Raven! Why's your face all red?"

This just made her face get even darker. "Um, nothing."

This just got Hiei smirking since he heard everything between her and Stormy.

But Yuske wasn't going to let up just yet. "Right, sure. Come on, spit it out. Your face doesn't get like that that easily unless you thought of something or you're embarrassed about something. Come on, spill the beans before you make us even later then we already are."

""This human seems to know you quite well. You sure he's not your mate?""

""Stormy! How dare you even think that! Yuske's only like a brother to me; Hiei's my one and only mate. And don't you dare think otherwise.""

""If you say so.""

"Yuske, I think I'm embarrassed cause I broke down Koenma's office door and I made us late again."

She gave a big goofy smile that Yuske so didn't buy but let it go nonetheless.

She quickly got up and exclaimed, "OK! Everyone ready to go?"

She got nods all around and then they all filed out, Hiei letting her know that her stuff had already been taken care of. She thanked him and then was about to leave Koenma's office with him when he stopped her.

"Raven, can you wait for a second. I would like to speak with you alone."

She nodded to Hiei that she would be along in a bit and stayed in the room with Stormy.

"Yes?"

"If anything happens at that tournament you let the boys help you alright? No going solo just cause it's a family matter; those boys car a lot about you, especially Hiei. They would be heartbroken if anything happened to you. They've already been informed of this; I just wanted to make sure that you didn't put yourself on the spot like I know you want to. Don't deny it, I know you were planning on going through this by yourself, but I'm warning you: don't. You'll just make it harder then it has to be by doing that. Let the boys help ok?"

"Ok. I understand."

She nodded, bowed, and left after everyone else.

Koenma sighed. "Why do I get this feeling that she's not going to do as I told?"

With everyone else

Everyone was waiting at the entrance of the castle for Raven as she quickly ran up to them.

(A/N: Ok, just to let you know, I'm making a difference between how Raven and Hiei mind speak and how Raven and Stormy mind speak. I just find it easier for me. I'm sorry if this confuses some of you readers. bows apologetically )

:: What did Koenma want::

:: Nothing really. Apparently he told you boys about it. I'm not supposed to let myself shrug you guys off and try to do all of this by myself. ::

:: And he's correct, you had better not. Alright::

:: Yeah. ::

""Why are you lieing to him?""

"" Because I don't want anyone to worry, now hush up until we're alone on the boat ok?""

""Ok.""

Yuske got a big grin on his face. "Well everyone, you guys ready to go do another freakin' tournament?"

There was a combination of grunts and rolling of eyes and complete complaining from Kuwabara and there was a 'hn' in there somewhere indicating that Hiei didn't really care.

"Well, aren't we a cheery group. Alright, let's head out for that boat before it leaves without us."

"Trust me Yuske, I have a feeling that my sister made sure that they didn't leave without us onboard."

"True, anyway, let's get going."

"Since when are you so cheery about doing this?"

"I haven't had a good fight in a while, this gives me a chance to beat the shit outta people or demons and not have to worry what happens to them...we end up having to fight each other...then there could be a problem."

"I'm sure that's what Nikita has planned just to piss me off. Anyway, let's go! We're super late as it is!"

"Yes, right."

And they headed off to the boat.  
When they got there, there was a whole bunch of angry demons and humans at the fact that they were late and they were forced to wait for them.

Raven whispered to Yuske, "I don't think that they are too happy with us being late."

"Me neither."

They boarded the boat, went to their rooms and started keeping themselves busy for the long boat ride ahead of them.

OMG!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. But I've been busy and then when I wasn't I just wasn't in the mood to write and gah! I'm really sorry! I hope everyone who reads this can forgive little old me! Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible and hopefully I won't make you guys wait that long again...If anyone even reads this. Oh well, I have fun writing it. Well, cya later! 


	8. Trouble Before the Boat Even Docks!

8

8. Trouble Before the Boat Even Docks!

Stormy hopped on the bed next Raven, laying her head on her lap.

"_It's going to be an interesting trip isn't it?"_

"You bet it is. I don't even have a clue how strong Nikita is. I could be trampled! I haven't even made contact with my new dragon yet. It doesn't seem to think very highly of me."

"_Who knows, it could be testing to see if you're worthy or not. You do remember how long it took Cy to contact you, don't you?"_

"Yeah, I do but I need to get into contact with this one fast or I'm dead as a doornail."

A knock sounded on her door. She got up to open it, and as soon as she did, she was on the ground with an angry demon on top of her. He was quite hideous looking as well. He was big, big as in he had world for a stomach and his short stature didn't improve him any. His face was the most repulsive thing of all. It looked like it had been slightly melted with big bubbles everywhere. And his breath just reeked of rotten eggs. She quickly kicked him off and jumped back a bit.

"What the hell is your problem? We haven't even docked yet!"

"It's called, we were ordered to. Nikita promised us all special strength if we killed you and your group before we got to the dock. I want to see what this power possibly is so just die already!"

He lunged at her but for Raven's speed he was just way too slow. With fast reactions, Raven grabbed her sword and stabbed him, killing him instantly.

"Well, you were right; this is going to be an interesting trip. Let's go check on everyone else."

Stormy nodded at her and they quickly left the room, killing all who stood in their way. The first door she got to was Yuske's and she just barely missed getting hit in the face with another demon. She looked into the room, glaring at Yuske.

"What? It missed you didn't it?"

She sighed, "Yes it did. You get the same explanation I did; this whole Nikita promising power thing?"

"You betcha. Do you think that your sister could possibly be testing us?"

"Or she could be just leveling the playing field." Hiei walked right up next to Raven.

"You could be right. But, what could my sister gain by leveling the playing field?"

"Who knows, but we gotta make sure that we at least make it to the dock to find out." Yuske punched a demon in the gut as he said this.

"Ya know, this isn't much competition in the first place. I'm hurt if she thought we were this weak." A demon was cut in half by Kurama's rose whip.

Yuske snickered. "Well, for us anyway. Kuwabara is still having trouble on the other side."

Kuwabara's screams could be well heard overhead.

Raven sighed. "I guess we should lend some assistance." She threw a knife behind her, killing another demon trying to sneak up on them.

They walked all the way around to Kuwabara's room to find Kuwabara no where in sight. What they could see were a bunch of demons hovering around a door, fighting over who got to break it down.

Raven sighed yet again, "So, who gets to get Kuwabara out of his jam?"

She looked around at everyone to see them looking off in the other direction.

"Well, don't just all go at once." She rolled her eyes and went to do the dirty work; taking her only a matter of seconds to clear the doorway. Then, she busted open the door to find Kuwabara shaking in a corner.

"I thought you were tougher then this Kuwabaka."

"They all ganged up on me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Fight back, duh! God, why did I have to be paired up with such a loser?" She walked back towards the doorway. When she exited she could see that the boys had taken care of things whilst she was gone.

"Darn, nothing for me to fight." She made a cute pouting face.

"Well, well, well, I guess I'm not surprised at this result. I mean, after all, you are the most famous fighters known to the demon world," spat a girl who looked identical to Raven excluding the fact that she had blonde hair and brown eyes instead of midnight blue.

Raven glared at the girl. Even though she had never met her before, she knew exactly who she was. "Nikita," she said acidly.

"Well, if it isn't my little noob of a sister, Raven. You actually showed your face after all." She smirked, pissing Raven off.

"Why wouldn't I? You gave me a challenge and I accepted it."

"I know why you wouldn't; you're just a scared little shit who runs away from problems. Especially from the ones that include 'family'. Unless, of course, it means having to kill them.

Raven just continued her glare.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

"Just get to the point of why you're here."

"My, my, aren't we rude. Well, if you insist, I came to congratulate you on cleaning up this mess for me. They were just so weak I couldn't bear to do it myself. I hope you have a fun trip. I'll meet you at the island. Ta ta."

And with that she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Well, isn't she a cocky one," retorted Yuske.

Raven stared at the ground. "The battle hasn't even started yet and she's acting like she's already won."

"Don't worry about it. You'll kick her ass for sure." Yuske smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "You're right. So, I guess we go back to our rooms now? It doesn't really look like anyone else is left on the boat besides us." She looked around at all the dead demon bodies.

Yuske yawned. "Sounds perfectly fine to me."

Kuwabara snickered. "You're not gonna sleep the rest of the way and through half the tournament like you did the last time are ya?"

Yuske smacked him upside the head. "No, you dingbat, but I do need a nap. See ya guys later."

Kuwabara mumbled a "yeah" in return as he rubbed his head. Kurama said he would do the same, leaving Raven and Hiei just standing there.

Raven smirked at him, "So, who's going to who's room?"

"Reading my mind now?

"Just maybe."

"Well, my room is kind of covered with demon blood so how about we go to yours?"

She giggled. "Fine by me, as long as you don't mind an obnoxious dog."

"Can't be worse then a Numbskull half demon and a dimwit."

They both laughed as they walked to her room. They were greeted by a very excited dog when they entered.

Raven smiled. "Hi Stormy. Did you have 'fun' whilst I was away?"

Stormy rolled her eyes at her. "_Are you kidding me? You weren't here._"

"Awwww, you're so sweet."

Hiei smirked at her. "Talking to dogs now?"

Raven glared at him. "And what if I am?"

Hiei shook his head. "Nothing wrong with that. I just found it kind of cute."

Raven got closer to him. "Cute huh?"

Hiei closed the space between them, his hand lightly caressing her cheek, his face a mere inch away from hers.

"Very." His mouth crushed into her's with a firey passion. He slowly led her over to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers whilst their tongues fought for dominance. When he got to the bed, he slowly lowered her on to it, with him on top. Raven's arms were locked around Hiei's neck as she deepened the kiss; Hiei playing with the hem of her shirt teasingly, about to take it off.

Stormy rolled her eyes again. "_I'll leave you two alone._" Stormy left the room to go wondering the deck.

Raven was thankful as her hands started to roam Hiei's back. Hiei's lips left hers and they started down to her neck where he softly nibbled while he brought up her shirt to her breasts, massaging them. Raven moaned into the kiss as her hands went underneath his shirt, feeling his lovely abs that were underneath. Hiei removed his lips from her body just long enough for him to remove her shirt, and her his. As soon as the shirts were gone, their lips were locked yet again.

Without losing pace, Hiei carefully undid her bra. His lips left her's and left butterfly kisses down to her breasts, sucking on the left nipple whilst his hand massaged the right one. Raven moaned at the touch as her teeth found his left earlobe, returning the nibbling favor ever so slightly. Hiei moaned and continued down her body until he found the top of her pants. Hiei looked her in the eyes with the usual 'are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this' look. She nodded and he slowly undid the button and the zipper, slightly caressing above her black dragon bikini underwear. He slowly pulled her pants down, admiring the beauty that was under him. While he was busy taking in her beauty, Raven's hands made their way to his belt buckle, undoing it so she could get to his pants. After the buckle, she undid the rest of his pants and slid them off with a big bulge poking through his black, silky boxers. She stroked it tenderly, causing a moan to escape from his lips. After teasing him through his boxers, Raven removed the boxers with her teeth. Once his shaft was free from clothing, she licked it up and down, occasionally taking it in, biting ever so slightly. Hiei bucked forward in pleasure as his fingers sifted through her silky hair; pulling every now and then at the most intense moments.

Raven's lips found Hiei's once again, crushing into them like she would die if she didn't taste his lips. While kissing her, Hiei positioned himself at her hot, drippy entrance and entered; very slowly and tenderly, giving her time to adjust to this new experience that she was having. She felt a slight pain at first, but then it quickly subsided with pleasure and she started rocking herself along his erection. The pace quickened with every thrust, the moaning getting louder, Raven screaming "Oh my god! Hiei! Faster! Harder!" Hiei complied to his mates calls, both of their climax's nearing. At the final thrust, both came at the same time inside one another. Hiei carefully removed his shaft and curled up next to Raven, giving her slight kisses on the neck.

He whispered in her ear while licking a spot on her neck, "Am I allowed to mark you as mine?"

She smiled at him, "Only if I'm allowed to mark you as well."

He smiled and nodded as he bit her in the spot that he was licking, savoring her taste.

After he was done, Raven did the same. When she was done, she cuddled up against him.

He whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

She kissed him on the lips before cuddling closer to him and falling asleep, reliving the experience she just had.

Omg, I finally finished chapter 8 big gasp only took me two years lol anyway, hope you enjoy it and I would love to know how I did on the lemon. This was my first attempt at it. Now let's see how long it takes me to get chapter 9 up...well, maybe if I got more reviews and nags, maybe I would get it done faster lol anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope you guys leave reviews...for whoever actually read this.


	9. Sorry

Alright ppl, I don't know how many of you even still follow my stories anymore but I've been reading a lot of stories lately and I'm finally getting back in my groove. However, I'm very disappointed in my writing, so, I'm going to be re-writing this story and one of my other ones, might even post a new one but we all know how that goes for me. So, sry for being absent for many years, but I'm hoping to not do that again. Thank you to all my fellow followers that are still following me.


End file.
